


How Lovino Vargas Found Out He Had A Little Brother

by hondakinky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinky/pseuds/hondakinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How Lovino Vargas Found Out He Had A Little Brother</p>
<p>or, alternatively</p>
<p>How Hard Is It To Clean Up Hair Off A Carpeted Floor?</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Lovino Vargas Found Out He Had A Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> How Lovino Vargas Found Out He Had A Little Brother
> 
> or, alternatively
> 
> How Hard Is It To Clean Up Hair Off A Carpeted Floor?

Thirteen year old Felicity knocked softly on the door of her older brother’s room. Lovino was three years older than her, and she looked up to him. Today, she was going to him for help. She was scared of his reaction, even though she knew he would accept her no matter what.

Before going to her brother’s room, she had made sure she looked the part. She was wearing a pair of his old jeans, as well as a shirt he had bought her in the unisex aisle. The binder around her chest was not what was causing her breath to get caught in her throat when Lovino opened the door.

It was her nerves.

No longer would she be Lovino’s sister.

“Yes?” Lovino looked down at her.

“Can I….Can I ask you a favor?” She spoke nervously.

“Si. What would you like?”

She bit her lip. “Can I have all your old clothes? Like your boxers and jeans and shirts?”

Lovino looked a little surprised, but after a few nerve wracking seconds, he nodded. “Of course you can, Feli.”

She smiled. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“Would you like to look through them now?” Lovino asked.

She nodded. “Yes please.”

Lovino turned on some music and they began looking through all his clothes. There was a pile that he wanted to keep, clothes he could share, and clothes that Felicity could have. She had never felt closer to her brother in her life.

After a few hours, Felicity had several new outfits to wear, and she even modeled some of them for Lovino so he could tell her if they looked good or not. Occasionally, he mentioned that she wasn’t wearing girl’s clothes, and she told him that she knew that. That was the point.

Lovino finally sighed as he put his last shirt back in his drawer. “We need to talk, Felicity.”

She nodded.

“Why are you doing this?”

She wasn’t sure what she should say, and she felt her eyes well up with tears.

Lovino set his hand on her shoulder. “Do you need anything else, Feli?”

She sniffled, but nodded.

“What would that be?”

Felicity grabbed her ponytail. “Will you cut my hair?”

Lovino sucked in a breath. “Um….si. Si. Sure. How short?”

“Like yours.” She said softly.

He nodded. “Of course. Sit down.”

She sat down in the chair as he directed. Her nerves were calming as she felt Lovino pull the hair tie out and toss it in the trash.

“Won’t be needing those anymore.” He mumbled, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair. “It’s so long and pretty, Felicity.”

“Thank you. I still want to cut it.”

“I know. I wasn’t trying to discourage you. I was just noticing. I’m jealous of how soft it is.”

“Will it still be soft when you cut it?” She asked.

Lovino grabbed a pair of scissors. “I think so.”

She held her breath as Lovino gathered her hair and slowly cut his way through it. He held the hair out in front of her. She looked at it, giggling softly as it tickled her nose.

“What should I do with this?” He brushed it along her face teasingly.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Throw it away?”

Lovino nodded, tossing it in the trash, somehow managing to get only a little in the trash and the rest all over the floor.

“What’s going on up here?” Their Nonno poked his head in the door.

Felicity blushed, her eyes watering.

Lovino looked at him. “I’m cutting her hair.”

“Why?”

Felicity felt Lovino begin to snip at the sides of her hair, cutting it at an angle so it wasn’t straight across the back. She was excited to have her hair look like his. She always loved Lovino’s hair. The only major differences between their hair were that hers was more red - Lovino’s was a dark brown - and her cowlick extended from her middle part, while Lovino’s was on the side of his head, and the curl went in the opposite direction.

The three of them were silent until Lovino announced that he was done. He pushed the rolling chair Felicity was sitting in by the mirror. He spun it around so she could see what her hair looked like from the front. She was happy with it.

“You could do this professionally, Lovi.” She giggled, running her fingers through her hair.

“You think?” Lovino smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

“Now, do you want to tell me what this is about?” Nonno looked at her.

Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to Lovino. “Can I be your little brother from now on?”

Lovino nodded slowly without any hesitation, reaching out to hug her. “Of course you can, Feli….Hmmm….Well, you won’t be Felicity anymore. What about….Feliciano. Do you like that?”

Feliciano nodded. “Si. I do.”

“Hold up.” Nonno spoke loudly.

Feliciano looked at him, nervous.

“You can’t go out looking like that.”

He felt like his heart might break.

“You can’t wear Lovino’s clothes.” Nonno shook his head. “Come on, Feliciano. Let’s go buy you some new things and get rid of that pink in your room. I never liked that old color anyway.”

“Can we make it blue?” His eyes lit up.

“Si.” Nonno smiled, reaching for his hand.

Feliciano took it happily, looking back at Lovino.

“See you when you get back, little bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that transgender people should be referred to by the pronouns they associate with, even before surgery, but I felt that it might make the story confusing, so I used 'she' until the official announcement was made that 'he' was the pronoun to use.


End file.
